Kasumi Hituno
Kasumi is kunoichi of Kirigakure. She have a two demons inside, one tailed and one piece of energy from that demon in her left eye. She prefer fight with katana. PersonalityCategory:PersonalityCategory:HistoryCategory:Family and friendsCategory:Powers & AbilitiesCategory:Appearance Definition Kasumi in one word is calm. She's always calm, surprise her is really hard. She likes, when is somebody decent. Friends is really important for her, so she is happy, when she get new friends. She's not unsociable how she looks, but sometimes she just need be alone. She think often. She really likes food, mainly sushi. She hates talking about darkness. Kasumi nows that darkness exist, but she have two examples of that inside herself, she don't want to talk about it, if it isn't urgent. She's honour. Her calm is like rock - almost nothing can destroy it. History Kasumi born in Kirigakure at October 25. It was really rainy and misty night, but for Shinoki and Ayase that was happy night, because was born their daughter. They named her "Kasumi", because that mean "mist". Kasumi's childhood was happy... up to the her firts fatal incident. Her cousin, Yagura was Fourth Mizukage at that time. He has Sanbi inside. But he nows something bad is approaching. So that night, when was Kasumi 4 years old, he came to the house of her parents and he took her to the secret room somwhere of Kirigakure. He sealed major part of Sanbi to her. Too he create a clon of Sanbi. Kasumi nows it saves Kirigakure, because if that bad doesn't have Sanbi in his power, soon or late bad destroy Kirigakure. And bad really comes. That bad got control Yagura and Fourth Mizukage changes to dark person. But that was a firt incident. Next happens, when Kasumi has 10 years old. Demon named Shobi attack Kirigakure and shinobis went to fight. Kasumi's parents told Kasumi that she stay home, but Kasumi don't listen. She want help too. When her parents was at fight with Shobi, she jump out the window and she run to Shobi. She wanted entice away his attention. But Shobi hurted Kasumi that he pierce her head with his fang. But he don't know he gave Kasumi his piece of energy, so Kasumi's eye was transformed to Shobi look. With that new power Kasumi defeat Shobi. Kirigakure was attacked demons second that year again. It's was plan of bad who control Yagura - Uchiha Madara. He summoned clone of Kyuubi to Kirigakure and Kyuubi started destroying. His power was big, but ninjas went to fight again. Kasumi can too, but her parents doesn't want it, they was worried about herself. But later Kyuubi killed Kasumi parents. Kasumi see that, she was at battlefield. From that moment was Kasumi alone. Her life continued and she start begin a ninja at the team Kushimaru with her teammates - Shino and Masao. Their sensei was one of Kirigakure swordmasters. Kasumi gets new friends. But Yagura - at that moment bad Yagura - doesn't want Kasumi in his village. He chase Kasumi from the village. Her teammates and her sensei want go with her and across her protests they went. About one year in 3rd Great Ninja War get Yagura lost. Team Kushimaru can get back to the village and they do that. After that year Kasumi get cold and unsociable, because her life was changed. At one mission was Kushimaru killed by collecter special abilities. At that incident Kasumi despite her cold get angry and Sanbi get controled her. She kill that man. After that Kasumi says she want be alone several months. She went to the temple of Shobi and she learn how to control Sanbi. About that she and Sanbi become friends and that make Kasumi calm. Appearance Kasumi has long brown hair, she wear them to right bottom of head. She have shiny green eyes. She wear a white vest and blue jacket. She don't wear skirt, she hate that. Kasumi wear blue legins and clasic shinobi shoes. Under legins she have string leggins and at leggins she have case for kunai too. At left eye she wear a green scarf, it hides Shobis eye. Abilities Her Nature type is Water, Lighting and Wind. She knows techniques of this releases. Also she have learned specialy jutsu - Mikai Suiken. It's a her and Sanbis chakra connected to one jutsu. She often fight with katana from her dad. Sanbi She can control Sanbi, so she have abilities of jinchurriki like is Killer Bee. Shobi eye Shobi eye has specialy power torture and kill people, who looks into Kasumi eye. Tortue starts, when Kasumi make hand seal of snake and after victim kills with hand seal of tiger. But Shobi eye Kasumi almost never use. (I'm sorry for my english ^^; I supply images later) Category:Female Category:Jinchūriki Category:Tokubetsu Jōnin Category:Kirigakure